The Story So Far: Diana
by ButImNotAWriter88
Summary: This story is a retelling of Wonder Woman's story in the DCEU. It is written in a POV narrative style from Diana's perspective. I made some major and minor changes to both the WW and BvS story lines that you may or may not notice. This is part 2 of 3 of The Story So Far series. A slightly more detailed summary is before the beginning of the first chapter if your are interested.
1. I Believe In Love

**Summary: This story is a retelling of Wonder Woman's story in the DCEU. It is written in a POV narrative style from Diana's perspective. I made some major and minor changes to both the WW and BvS storylines that you may or may not notice. This is part 2 of 2 of The Story So Far series. Both parts will serve as a prologue for an eventual Justice League movie fanfic which I plan to at least start posting soon. Thanks for coming this far and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are very welcome.**

* * *

 **The Story So Far: Diana**

Chapter 1: I Believe in Love

When I was a child all I ever wanted to do was join my sisters in battle. From the time I could walk I would always try to sneak away to watch them train and fight. I wanted to be the greatest warrior the Amazons ever knew and would ever know. I knew so little then. I lusted for the opportunity to battle and prove myself. I craved the adrenaline that rushed through my veins on a hunt.

But my mother always held me back. "There's no rush Diana", "There is no need for more warriors, no conflict that needs ending". The queen, my mother Hippolyta, was right of course. The Amazons have lived in peace for centuries with no signs of change or hostility to come. However, if that was true then why did I feel drawn to battle? What conflict did I yearn to put to rest? If it was not on Themyscira then it must be in Man's world. I would never be allowed there at the rate I was going. Despite being gifted by the gods and being the top warrior trained by General Antiope herself my mother insisted on my stillness. To enjoy peaceful times while they exist. Why was I given my gifts if not to use them? I would soon get my wish fulfilled.

A man somehow breached the magical barrier of Themyscira and landed on our beach. And he was not alone. More men came through the barrier and attacked. I was enthralled, first by the presence of men and then by the opportunity for battle. The soldiers who attacked were no match for me and with my sisters joining the fight it was over before it even started. But while battle lusted I had dropped my guard, so eager to find a new foe. I heard the booming sounds of the weapons they used near me, but I felt no pain. Not until I saw Antiope standing before me with blood dripping through a hole in her armor. She took the shot meant for me while the first soldier that landed on the beach killed the soldier responsible for shooting Antiope. It should have been me.

My sisters were as upset as I and soon called for the soldier's head. He couldn't answer their questions or more accurately, wouldn't answer them. The lasso of Hestia brought forth his truth as it has always has done. He was a spy from Man's world named Captain Steve Trevor that was trying to infiltrate the enemy army and find a way to end the war. "The war to end all wars" Captain Trevor had called it. The death and destruction he described was the stuff of nightmares. Only a true madman would start such a conflict. Our gods thought so too.

Captain Trevor was sent to the Healing Isle for his injuries while the Gods addressed this sudden intrusion on our world. Zeus and Hera themselves addressed the queen and her war council on the current calamity that had threaten to destroy the world. They revealed that Ares had been stripped of his power and sent to live as a mortal for his most recent attempt to usurp Zeus and rule Olympus himself. But he had found a crude way to regain his power, starting a world war. The most powerful countries of Man's world were fighting, and the war god Ares was gaining more and more power as a result.

When asked what the Amazons could do Hera replied "Nothing". Before I could cry out in anger Zeus spoke, as if he sensed my anger rising the entire time, and declared that the godkiller must be used to end Ares before he can regain his full strength. My mother cried out and pleaded with Zeus not to command this of her. I was confused. The godkiller was only a sword, a weapon forged by Hephaestus himself. Any amazon who was competent could use it to end Ares in his mortal state. Again, sensing my confusion Zeus looked at me and declared that I was the godkiller and that only I could end Ares.

I shouldn't have been so surprised. I had known that my gifts were given by the gods and that my purpose went beyond being just a princess to the Amazons. Yet the words he spoke hit me like a starved Minotaur on its way to find a meal. I was the godkiller, a weapon forged by the gods to be used when a rampant god was on the loose. The wisdom of Athena escaped me as I stood there dumbfounded and numb. It was temporary of course as the elation of finding my purpose coursed through my veins. Finally, I had found my conflict and could use my gifts to save Man's world from Ares.

My mother did protest to Zeus, but Hera would have none of it. Denying the gods was simply not the Amazon way. Soon I was outfitted with armor and weapons meant to be gifted to me when I was of age. My mother saw no reason to bestow them upon me yet since I would surely never need them. The armor included a red breastplate that was gold trimmed with a gladiator skirt to be worn with it. I was also given the lasso of Hestia to be able to see through any deceptions I encountered. There was a ceremony where I was also given the armor and weapons forged by the god's as well as Antiope's tiara, but mother's mood continued to be somber. My sisters were supportive reminding me of my teachings and reminding me to be wary of the deception even a depowered god could achieve. When I sought my mother out she was crying and cursing Zeus. She only wanted me to be safe. I'd always be her little Diana. Her sun and stars.

It was decided that Captain Trevor could take me to the source of the fighting, a country called Germany, since that would be where Ares would be. His proximity to the fighting and the carnage would only make him more powerful. I stood on our shores as my sisters bid me farewell and wished me good fortune in the battle to come. I embraced my mother and she warned me to be wary of Man's world. Her last words to me were "They do not deserve you my sun and stars".

I did not say it out loud, but I was more than excited to be traveling to Man's world. And the presence of my guide had sweetened the deal. A chance to see the rest of the world and learn more about men. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect opportunity. Steve seemed nervous the entire trip until I had urged him to lay down and rest with me. He responded to my challenges and didn't back down from a battle of wits. I believe I wounded his pride when I told him that men weren't essential when it came to pleasure. I wondered if he was truly an above average sample of the male species. Only time might tell. Before satisfying my curiosity, I would need to locate Ares and end his corruption of Man's world.


	2. I Believe In Love (concluded)

We spent much time doing nothing. Too much time. Ares grew more powerful with each battle and with each death. I tried to tell Steve that time was the enemy and Ares would destroy everything if the war did continue. I didn't think he believed the story of Ares, but at least he would speed it up if it meant ending the war. Then we met with those insufferable generals, willing to sacrifice innocent people and their own soldiers for a fake armistice. Ares would never allow the peace to stand. He would insight another conflict to grow more powerful. I'd had enough of all of it. I went to march to these "frontlines" myself and destroy Ares. Steve stopped me and used the lasso on himself to prove that we were still going to go to the fight to end this. He impressed me more by the hour. After gathering some of Steve's allies we made our way to the front.

It was worse than any nightmare I've ever had. Everyone was injured or dying or dead. Even the animals were not spared the cruelty of this war. Our path was through the most war-torn place. Countless battles fought and not a single advantage gained on either side. Until I took charge. Steve wanted to keep moving and let the battle continue, but I knew I could push through. I could shorten our path and save the town that was seized by the Germans.

The battle was exciting, all the Germans heavy weaponry focused on me. The red, blue, and gold of my armor drew their fire perfectly while Hephaestus' shield deflected it all. Steve and our allies made quick work of the entrenched enemy soldiers and moved with me to the town. The giant metal beast that Steve called a tank was no match for my strength as I tossed it onto its side. The last obstacle was a soldier perched in a tower. While it may have been difficult for the soldiers to take him out I simply leaped into the tower and destroyed the perch to remove the soldier. I was impressed by the height I jumped. Perhaps Hermes' gift of flight would be available to me as well. That would be useful in my confrontation with Ares.

We won the day and the town was free. The night that followed was magical as I got to experience my first snowfall and my first dance with a man. Steve had proven himself honorable and courageous in battle. I admit my curiosity got the better of me that night, but I don't regret a thing. I experienced my first kiss and later that night I laid with Steve. We put my earlier statement to him about a man's ability to pleasure a woman to the test and I've never been so glad to be wrong.

The following morning was not as pleasant since Steve's commanders had again urged us not to attack so the peace treaty would be signed. I would have no more of their cowardice. The fight on the previous day was intense and the signs of Ares' meddling were evident. I would not give up while being so close to the end.

We identified the German general who was responsible for the continued fighting on the German' behalf. The man Steve described had to be Ares. He refused the orders to stand down and continued to fight and kill his own people to ensure the war continued. He had to be Ares. I found my target. We decided to move toward his base and attack it at night so that there would be less soldiers killed. While we made camp, we heard artillery fire and it was headed toward the town we just saved. The gas they used killed everyone. Everyone we saved. Gone with the push of a button. The pull of a string. The fire of my anger would not be put out. I would take Ares' head for his treachery.

I sped toward Ares' camp and vaulted his metal gate. He was trapped and forced to battle me one on one. The battle was quick and in hindsight I should have known something was wrong. I bested the God of War in less than a minute. Even without his power he would be a skilled warrior. But he fell as quick as any soldier I had faced so far. By the time Steve caught up with me I noticed that the German soldiers were still preparing for war. Despite what I thought was Ares' death they continued being corrupt and preparing to unleash more of the gas they used on the town. My naivety was confirmed by Steve. Ares hasn't started this war, mankind did. They were fighting on their accord for their own reasons because they were capable of monstrosities all by themselves, without the war gods influence. I refused to believe it, refused to fight for such savages. But Steve would not wallow in pity with me. He had to stop it. Had to do something.

I felt lost, how could these people hate each other enough to kill so brutally and without honor. I heard a sound from where I killed the general, but it wasn't him. It was one of Steve's commanders, one of the biggest supporters of the armistice. He shouldn't have been there, it wouldn't have been possible of a mortal man. But he was no mortal, he was Ares the God of War. He had gathered more strength than the Gods had estimated and was simply stoking the fire of the conflict. I used the lasso to reveal his truth, but he used his power to show me something.

He showed me a better world full of peace and love. A world led by the two of us. If I would join him, we could rule everything. But I couldn't. My gifts weren't meant to be used that way. I was meant to help mankind, not to enforce my own will on everyone. The lasso showed me clearly what I was meant for. And I had not forgotten my anger. I struck Ares and broke his vision. He retaliated quickly by throwing me far away from him. The battle happened faster than even I could comprehend, I moved before my mind even registered it. Ares was not even close to being a mortal. He had to have been at full power. He urged me to reconsider, to forsake the humans and the gods and join him. "Never!" I screamed as we clashed again with the result being much more explosive.

My head was ringing, and my muscles screamed at me to stop. I'd never been so tired. Steve helped me up and started talking about something he had to do. I told him to let me do it, whatever it was I could do it. "I can save the day Diana, but you can save the world. I love you, I love you." Those were the last things he said to me that day before he jumped onto that plane. Ares continued our battle, he was trying to push me. Trying to get me to unleash my godkiller power. I was all but defeated, till I saw the plane explode killing Steve and destroying my heart. I didn't just feel anger, I felt pain. As if my heart had been ripped from my chest. I didn't get to tell him that I loved him.

My true power manifested itself then as I tore through the remaining soldiers and destroyed their base. Ares was so proud. He urged me to kill them all and take my place at his side. Told me that the humans would never be worthy of my love and they deserved to die. He was right, but it wasn't about what they deserved. It's about what I believed. And I believe in love.

My truth brought me peace but it only angered Ares further. If I didn't join him than I was going to die. He summoned all his power into a final blow, but it turned against him. I was made to channel the power of the gods and use it against them. A true godkiller. So, I channeled his final blast and ended him. A cathartic end to the madness of this adventure. The battle ended, and the remaining soldiers stopped fighting. A memorial was held for all the dead soldiers and innocents lost in the fighting. The joyous occasion afterwards that celebrated the peace was hollow for me as I had lost the man I loved. I would forever remember his sacrifice.


	3. I Can Save The World

Chapter 2: I Can Save This World

I was soon transported to Olympus to be praised by the gods for my success. Athena would become the new goddess of war and I was to be rewarded as well. I could ask for anything as my reward for solving the God's problem. Could it really be so simple? It wouldn't be impossible to bring someone back to life, Zeus had done it for the Amazons. But I suspected that this all had been a test to see where my loyalties would lie. I had been created as a tool for the Gods to use to protect themselves, so placating me and giving me what I wanted was probably in their best interest. On top of all that I am a godkiller. They were afraid of what I could do if I was their enemy. I guess they wanted to keep me happy, so they could exercise their control over me directly. Determining the reasons why the Gods did the things they do would drive even the wisest person mad.

An amazon never submits. I would not be some tool for the God's use or misuse. I had no true way to show my defiance toward them. The prospect of bringing Steve back to life was too great for my aching heart to ignore. They knew what I would ask for, but I still said it aloud. "Bring Steve Trevor, the man that I love, back to life". It was a selfish request, but I knew the Gods would not stop all conflict or bring back every person who had died due to Ares' meddling. That was simply not their way. They granted my request and rewarded me further by giving me a seat on Olympus. I was a tried and true goddess after my encounter with Ares and my place would be with the Olympians. The Goddess of Truth would be my new title. I smirked as I denied the offer to sit amongst my fellow Gods and Goddesses. An amazon never denies the Gods, but I would.

For my refusal to stay on Olympus I was banished from Themyscira till I reconsidered and obeyed them. I would be forced to live an eternity in Man's world. Watching the people around me die of old age as I lived on, never aging. I should've been more upset. Not being able to see my mother or my sisters ever again wounded me deeply. But my newfound ability to see the truth told me that I would see them again. So, I left the Gods fuming on Olympus. Being denied by their chosen champion did not sit well with most of them. When I returned to Man's world, I found Steve in a hospital not very far from the memorial of lost soldiers. O how I did adore him. He thought he was in heaven being visited by an angel. However, a quick kiss brought him back down to Earth with me.

We would go on to live happily ever after in a way. I didn't reveal myself to the world, but I still fought when and where I was needed. I even got to kill a hydra! Steve doesn't like when I bring it up, but it was so exciting! It took him weeks to get the stench of hydra blood off his uniform. It's safe to say he did not enjoy the heat of battle as much as me. He was always partial to the spy game as opposed to direct confrontation. He even taught me his spy craft as he called it. I became adept at sneaking in the shadows with him and gathering valuable intel. Of course, I could only show so much patience before kicking in every door and serving punishment to the foolish arms dealers and warmongers who thought they could escape us.

I couldn't have asked for a better partner. Many years had gone by since Ares. Sometimes we yelled and argued but we always came together in the end and had each other's backs. We never officially married since I technically was not a citizen of Earth and had no paperwork to get some type of marriage license. But he did buy me a ring and proposed to me nonetheless. We had a small gathering with people we trusted to keep my secret. If only my mother could have seen me now. I think she would have had a heart attack or tried to kill Steve.

Time went by and the Gods curse did come to fruition. Many of our allies had perished and eventually Steve had to retire. He had grey throughout his hair, but he still looked like the man I met on the shores of Themyscira not so long ago. No more spy craft. Just quiet days enjoying the peace we had earned through battle and resolving conflict. It had been 50 years since Ares when he became bedridden. He wanted me to leave him, so I wouldn't see him like this. He didn't want me to watch him die. But I made a vow to him, "Till death do us part". So, he made me make another promise. That when he passed away I wouldn't punish myself and cut myself off from the world. He made me swear to grieve and mourn but then to move on and keep living my life to the fullest.

I thought I would be ready for the day, but I wasn't. I brought Steve back just, so I could watch him die again. By the time he passed it looked like I was his daughter or even granddaughter. The Gods can be cruel, and they knew what they did when they banished me from my home. They even probably saw bringing Steve back to punish me further. But they were wrong. I learned so much about love and about humanity. I also learned that something isn't just beautiful because it will last. I will remember him and the things he taught me forever. He will always have a place in my heart.

The world had not changed very much despite our attempts to stop evil from triumphing. The world was still full of hate and needless violence. One of the arguments me and Steve always had was about revealing myself to the world. He agreed at first that I should stay hidden, but as new wars and conflicts loomed on the horizon he began to doubt that plan. Steve always told me that I could save the world if I wanted and show people a better way to live. The things I realized about mankind had always haunted me. How could one person, even a goddess, change and inspire people enough not to continue going down their destructive paths.

I grieved and mourned Steve as he thought I would. I spent 5 years finding new things to hit very hard before I finally settled with him being gone. I still couldn't complete Steve's vision of me saving this world from itself. I picked up a hobby while I was smashing things. Finding and curating artifacts from Man's history. I could easily spot fakes given that I was the Goddess of Truth. The intrigue of the story the artifacts could tell and the mystery of where they would be drew me to continue looking for relics or the past.


	4. I Can Save The World(cont'd)

I had the odd battle here and there. Never anything too challenging for an amazon let alone a goddess, but it still felt good to help when I could. Another 40 years flew by me. Then something world changing happened. Humanity was introduced to Superman. At first, I thought he was a God masquerading as a human. He seemed to be sculpted like Adonis with the power of multiple Gods and goddesses in my pantheon. But the mention of his Kryptonian brethren orbiting the planet cut that theory in half. I read about the Kryptonians before as a child in Themyscira. They were powerful and came to Earth to find and conquer intelligent life. And they met their match in the Amazons. After a series of skirmishes with no true victor, they decided we were worthy of their knowledge and bestowed these beautiful crystals to us from their home world. They seemed to be more than just jewels, but we never figured out their true purpose. Maybe this Kal-El would know how.

Then the Kryptonians attacked Metropolis. Even as I arrived to fight it seemed the battle had already ended. This Superman was very powerful indeed to overpower his own people so quickly. I helped who I could in the aftermath of the battle and left before I could be recognized or revealed in some way. The following months were full of trouble. Kal-El was being praised by some but also rejected by others. The hysteria only got worse when he started saving people more and more. I thought to reveal myself to him. I knew what it was like to bear such a burden alone and to try to help those who only seek to condemn you. But my own problems emerged soon enough.

A new artifact popped up. A rare photo of some type of warrior goddess who had fought an entire army and crushed a tank with her bare hands. The photo was speculated to have originated in Germany around the first World War. I knew it was of me. I remembered that day when we freed the town and stood for the man to take a picture. Apparently, the picture had survived the bombing of the town. I needed to find it for safekeeping. Revealing myself to the world is a lot different than doing it for just one person. I wondered why I would trust him so much in the first place, I'd never even met him. But that was a problem for another day. First, I would find the picture.

My hunt for it went much longer than I would have preferred but I practiced the patience that all my teachers urged me to have and it paid off. After a year of searching I found out that a man named Alexander Luthor was now in possession of the photo. Tracking down where he held it was the next trick. I found a way to search Luthor's residence for clues in the form of a charity function he was hosting. Unfortunately, I ran into another hunter while searching for my photo. We did have similar interests but like most people I had met he wasn't looking to share. Another selfish billionaire with too much money and not enough conscience. Or was he? He was certainly very good at acting like a billionaire playboy, but I saw through his deceit. The way he carried himself was more like a warrior or a seasoned hunter. He even tried to hunt me after I stole the information he was stealing from Luthor. I played his game and one upped him as I left him standing and staring at me driven away. Maybe there was nothing special to this Bruce Wayne or maybe he was another above average sample of the male specimen. I had to give him the stolen drive back which allowed me to also test my theory.

It would take too much time for me to open the drive myself and Luthor might move the photo if he knew someone was looking for it. Bruce was my best shot at opening it in time and finding my photo. I would just have to find a way to steal it back once it was open. I would need to find a way to know if he unlocked it. Instead I was surprised to see that Bruce emailed me the open drive for me to go through. I guess little boys can share. I found the photo in a folder with multiple videos and pictures of me. Luthor was watching me a little too closely for comfort. I was surprised to see that Bruce had only looked at the files of me and of some green rock called Kryptonite. There was a plethora of information in it and even a file on Bruce himself.

And not just him, there were others. An Atlantean, a man who could move faster than I could blink, and some type of experimental procedure that turned a dying man into a cyborg were in the file as well. Another video was in the folder of an alien who was found dead with a green ring that simply left his body and sped off on its own to somewhere the video couldn't follow. There were also files on Kal-El and the Batman who was Bruce Wayne. More files caught my attention on the mineral Luthor called Kryptonite. It could destabilize Kryptonian cells and make them more susceptible to Earth's weaponry. But there was only one Kryptonian left and he had proven to be a good man through his actions. It didn't make sense for Luthor or Bruce to be trying to find a weapon to hurt Kal-El.

I opened my mouth in horror at Luthor's plan. It was all in the drive. The plot for taking down Superman. Ostracizing both Superman and Batman in the public eye and forcing them to fight to the death. The file detailed the location and capture of people that were in Kal-El's file so that he would be forced to fight Batman. Bruce was Batman, but if he had read the file why would he go on and play into Luthor's hand? Unless he just didn't care. It didn't matter, I knew I had to stop them and stop Luthor's insane plan. The news was centered in on the crashed Kryptonian ship in Metropolis as it began to emit energy spikes. I was running out of time, I had to stop them from killing each other so we could focus on the real threat. Whatever was happening on the ship had to be Luthor but there was nothing on the drive about it. It made sense to get the only living Kryptonian to help with the Kryptonian technology. I could only pray that I wasn't too late to stop Bruce and Kal-El from killing each other.

I put my armor and weapons on, then flew to Gotham where I could see the bat signal shining in the clouds. They had to be close by. As I approached I heard yelling in an old abandoned building. I entered and saw Bruce standing over Kal-El ready to deliver the killing blow. I moved quickly to grab the spear and stop him. He seemed surprised and confused as I disarmed him then threw him and the spear away from Kal-El in opposite directions. Kal-El still seemed dazed and dizzy despite the kryptonite being further away. He had a cut on his cheek and looked pale like he had been poisoned. I helped him up and began to ask him if he was okay when I heard Bruce getting up. He was wearing some type of heavy armor, but it still had dents and part of his helm was missing. I was furious at him for what he had tried to do. He made his way toward us slowly as I yelled for him to listen.

I began to explain the details that I knew of Luthor's plan to have him and Kal-El fight to the death. His face changed from anger to shame as he began to realize he had been tricked and controlled. I knew how he felt, but I needed them both to focus so we could save Kal-El's loved ones and deal with what was happening at the ship. Kal-El began to shrug off whatever sickness was affecting him and made to leave to save his loved ones. I urged him to allow me to find and save them since I couldn't deal with the ship. He explained that he felt unsure and uneasy about entrusting the lives of his mother and best friend to a stranger. I silently cursed myself for not reaching out to him sooner. Maybe I could have prevented all of this if I tried to involve myself more in the world. It was my turn to be surprised as Bruce promised that we would save them. Kal-El was hesitant and time wasn't something we could waste. Bruce's promise seemed to reassure him enough and I was certain that we could save them. We separated as we raced toward our separate goals.


	5. I Can Save The World(concluded)

Bruce and I took to the skies as he was able to find the location of Kal-El's mother and friend. It was not very far and before we arrived we decided on a plan. Bruce would engage the mercenaries inside the warehouse while I waited next to where the hostages were being held. I wanted to take part in the fight, but Bruce wanted to draw the mercenaries closest to the hostages out and allow me to get them to safety. I knew he just wanted me out of the way and I figured he would work better if we were separated. We needed to be at our best, so I complied and flew to get closer to the hostages while Bruce went to make his entrance. He used his plane to make as much noise as possible to let them know he was coming. Then he breached the room where the mercenaries were fighting and engaged them all. I couldn't see everything through the windows but from the screams of the mercenaries I could tell he was winning. I took my place next to a window outside of the room where the hostages were being held and waited for my chance to strike.

There were mercenaries in the room. One had a large machine gun and the other a flamethrower. As Bruce continued fighting in the other room they just stood there listening to the gunfire and screams of their comrades. Mercenaries were always a cowardly lot in my experience and it seemed not much had changed. I got worried as neither of them had moved an inch but stayed focused on covering the door in front of them. The silence in the other room was deafening, but the last sound we heard was the scream of the last mercenary to fall.

Still they did not move. I got my sword out ready to move as soon as they did. Bruce suddenly burst through a wall and grabbed the mercenary with the machine gun. He was pointing the gun at the other mercenary and they were in a standoff. I decided to act. I burst through the window and cut the straps off the gasoline tank the mercenary was wearing making it drop to the floor. Then I removed the flamethrower from his hands, so I could kick the tank outside. I had the mercenary pinned to the wall. With no other weapons to fight us they both gave up and Bruce handcuffed them while I freed Kal-El's mother and friend.

They thanked us profusely while we introduced ourselves to them, me as Diana and Bruce as Batman. I learned of their names before they asked about Kal-El. I told them that he was dealing with a disturbance near the crashed kryptonian ship even though he wanted to come and save them. His mother gave us a stern look and told us to go and help him. His friend, Lois, agreed since they were saved, and the police were arriving. Bruce and I made sure that the police had Lois and Martha than made our way back to Metropolis. Bruce intercepted a call from Luthor asking us to break the bad news to Kal-El who was confronting him on the ship. Bruce told him "I'd like to do the breaking in person" and the line went dead.

We tried to rush our way to Metropolis, but something had happened. There were some sounds of explosions going off in Metropolis as we were leaving Gotham's airspace. We were halfway over the bay separating the cities when we saw something large enter the air above Metropolis with Kal-El underneath it. Bruce told me that something was attacking the city and we saw Kal-El take it further up into the atmosphere and into space. I started to make my way upward to help him when I saw the missile. It was closing on Kal-El and the monster until finally it connected. The explosion was massive, and Bruce told me that it had to have been a nuke. My eyes fell from the explosion. This couldn't be happening again. I didn't have time to drown in my sorrow as a flaming mass fell from the sky. The monster had survived.

It looked like it was from the nightmares of Hades and Ares combined. There were garish spikes all over its body. It had dark grey skin and red eyes. It stood up from the crater it made in Gotham harbor. The irony of the moment did not escape me. In the same place that Kal-El was almost killed an actual kryptonian monstrosity now arose. This one we would have to kill to save the world. Bruce moved quickly to distract it and lead it to the abandoned part of the harbor. It gave chase and blasted his plane with a beam that came from its head. Before it could deliver a killing blow to Bruce in his crashed plane I jumped in front of him and blocked the beam with my bracers. The monster finally relented after realizing it couldn't get through my defenses. Then we heard a sonic boom in the skies above us as something hit the monster back into a building and it collapsed. Kal-El survived! He looked a little pale, but I was happy to have him back. It would take all of us to defeat this monstrosity.

The monster moved to attack us again and I charged to meet it with Kal-El at my side. The monster stopped short of us to launch debris in the air which I cut through as Kal-El went above it. I undercut the monster's legs as Kal-El shot downwards and hit it into the ground. Kal-El backed away as I launched myself toward the monster to stab it in the heart, but it kicked its legs upward to kick me away. Kal-El went to charge it again, but the monster caught him in mid-air and threw him into another destroyed building. I saw the monster turn its attention to Bruce who was trying to avoid its pursuit. Bruce disappeared into a cloud of smoke as the monster tried to jump on him and lost him. I recovered and slashed at the monsters back as Kal-El pelted it from the skies with his heat vision. The monster roared and pounded the ground to push me away then met Kal-El's blasts with its own energy blast. The monster quickly overwhelmed Kal-El and shot him away again.

It turned its attention back to me and threw a wrecked car my way and I cut through it. The monster followed quicker than I could react and smashed into me knocking my shield away and my sword behind me. I was thrilled to have such a challenging foe, but the world was at stake. It jumped at me again as I shook my head with a grin as I reached back to grab my sword. I blocked the monster's blow then cut off its hand. A new spike grew where its hand was and as I went to strike again it blasted me to push me away. The monster was roaring as energy was surging through it. Like an explosion waiting to happen it just kept emitting streaks of energy. That was when I saw Kal-El stumbling and trying to fly with the kryptonite spear in his hand. I had no time to react, so I used my lasso to try and hold the monster still for Kal-El. As I struggled to keep it still I saw Bruce fire something at the monster that exploded into green gas. The monster stopped struggling in my grasp and Kal-El sped forward and stabbed it with the spear.

The monster became enraged and a small surge of energy left it and destroyed the wall I was braced against. The lasso became loose and fell allowing the monster to grab Kal-El. I yelled for him to watch out, but I was too late. As I fell away from the two of them I heard Kal-El scream in pain as the monster stabbed him with its newly formed spike hand. I could see Kal-El struggling and pushing the kryptonite spear deeper to try and go through where the monsters heart would be. He finally pushed it through the monster and impaled it completely as both him and the monster cried out and the monster fell. I rushed to Kal-El's side, but there was nothing I could do. The life was gone from him. He used the last of his strength to kill the monster. Bruce approached slowly as I wrapped Kal-El in his cape and pick him up. A police car had approached us since the battle was over and I slowly walked toward it. Martha shot out of it with Lois close behind her. Both cried out as I slowly placed Kal-El down, so they could cradle him. They were sobbing and hugging him close. Tears left my eyes as I remembered somberly that amazons never cry.

Kal-El sacrificed himself to save the world. I felt responsible in a way for his death. I had been so engaged with battling the monster I never thought to form a plan or try to strategize. If only I had more time. I was invited to the funeral by Lois. Not Superman's memorial funeral given to him by the world, but Clark Kent's funeral held by his loved ones. I got to see a glimpse of his alter ego and all the people he had met along his journey that knew him and loved him in their own way. Kal-El, Superman, and Clark Kent died that day, but his legacy was set in stone. A legacy of inspiring others and being kind whenever he could, no matter which persona he was in. Unfortunately, he had to die to inspire me.

As we walked to the cemetery after the service I noticed Bruce standing off to the side in the trees. I decided that I was no longer going to hide myself. If Kal-El could show himself to the world and try to lead everyone with his actions, so could I. I wouldn't need to do it alone either. I strode toward Bruce as I contemplated what I was going to do. I would find the metahumans I saw in the files to bring them together. We would honor Kal-El's sacrifice by doing what he did. Fighting for those who can't fight for themselves and saving the world when we are needed.

End


End file.
